tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Wood
|main_material=Wood |released= * 2017 (US) * 2018 (Worldwide) |predecessor=Wooden Railway |successor= }} Wood is a Thomas & Friends merchandise line that consists of wooden models, tracks and accessories and is a railway system created by Mattel and released in autumn 2017 and worldwide in 2018. The line is a successor to the Wooden Railway line, having vehicles with visible wood and heat transfer decals. The line is compatible with Wooden Railway and other brands but the track system features new connectors (possibly to end compatibility with other brands), so adaptors are included with sets and destinations to connect with Wooden Railway and similar track from other brands. The summer 2018 range was cancelled in preparation of a reworking for the line in 2019, with the models being painted once more. Product History, Design and Make When the line launched, all the characters had smaller revamped bodies; showing wood sections with heat transfer decals instead of paint, with additional detail but lacking psychical domes. Buffers and buffer beams were also included being applied with the same heat transfer decals. New face and smoke box sculpts were also created with characters now having white dots in their eyes. Engines were all about the same length with four or six wheels. Due to many complaints by both fans and parents alike, it caused the 2019 the characters to be fully painted with additional detail, but keeping the rest of the 2017/2018 changes. Engines 2017 * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Caitlin * Stephen * Ashima * Yong Bao * Merlin * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Salty * Hugo * Victor * Rusty * Winston 2018 * Flying Scotsman * Ferdinand * Connor * Gator * Beau * Frankie * Etienne 2019 * Flying Scotsman * Ferdinand * Connor * Gator * Rajiv * Nia * Beau * Rebecca Rolling Stock 2017 * Annie and Clarabel * Aquarium Cars * Candy Cars 2018 * Traveling Sir Topham Hatt * Rocky * Pop-Up Pastry Cars 2019 * Rocky * Pop-Up Pastry Cars Multi-Car Packs 2017 * Diesel's Dairy Drop Off * Butch's Road Rescue * Birthday Thomas * Dynamite Ryan * Rosie's Prize Pony 2018 * Water Tanker Belle * Holiday Cookie Delivery '2019' * Holiday Cookie Delivery (coming soon) Non-Rail Vehicles 2017 * Bertie * Harold * Flynn 2018 * Kevin * Ace 2019 * Ace Buildings and Destinations 2017 * Cranky at the Docks (with Bulstrode) * Spin and Lift Crane * Knapford Train Station 2018 * Get Well Hospital 2019 * Tidmouth Sheds Track Packs 2017 * Straights and Curves Track Pack * Expansion Track Pack * Bridge Track Pack Sets 2017 * Animal Park Set * 5-in-1 Builder Set * Snowy Rails Set * Lift and Load Cargo Set * Racing Figure 8 Set 2018 * Family Farm Set * Castle Tower Set * Deluxe Eco Rescue Set 2019 * Busy Island Set Trivia * The logo for the Forest Stewardship Council (FSC) is displayed on the lower-right corner of the boxes. * Characters with the exposed wood had their names stamped on the bottom instead of being painted on. * The majority of the summer 2018 wave was cancelled for a preparation of the line’s 2019 reworking, with many of the models being delayed until spring of 2019. * 2019 will no longer have the heat transfer decals, but have the models fully painted. * Nia's final model has red wheels as oppossed to her prototypes's screen accurate orange wheels. * Unlike Wooden Railway and the Brio Thomas range, which used static wooden figurines, Wood features plastic figures with poseable legs, allowing them to sit in various vehicles and rolling stock. These figurines use a similar design to those used in Brio sets. es:Wood Category:Merchandise